When it Rains
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Sam/Freddie: After a hard break up with Carly, Freddie goes outside to clear his head only to find out that a certain Puckett is...crying?


**Title:** When it Rains  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** After a hard break up with Carly, Freddie goes outside to clear his head in the park. To his surprise, he saw a certain blonde headed demon sitting on the bench...crying? Sam Puckett crying? Freddie would just have to take care of that, wouldn't he?  
**Author's Note:** I was going to make this right after iSaved Your Life, but I thought not to because of how Freddie would be walking and I just don't want him to still be in crutches, so this oneshot is just random. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

"Dating was fun while it lasted," Freddie Benson told his girlfriend Carly Shay…or rather…his ex girlfriend.

Carly made a small smile at him. "Yes it was. I'm sorry that it-"

Freddie stopped her before she could continue any further. "It's okay. We just don't feel that…" He was trying to think of a better word that suited what he's trying to say. "Spark anymore. Like you said." Those three last words slipped out of his mouth and it was too late to stop it.

Carly looked at him; her expression remaining the same, but her brown eyes showed confusion to his words. "You still love me?"

"I will never stop loving you." Freddie told his best friend and his long time crush since the day he first met her. His love for Carly will never go away. Even if there would be a girl out there for him that's not her, he would still love her anywhere and wouldn't dare to forget about his first love and his first serious girlfriend.

Freddie wanted so badly to go and kiss Carly's lips, and she knows it too. He tried his best to restrain himself from doing that. They smiled at each other and embraced. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Freddie asked curiously and with hope in the edge of his voice.

"Of course you will," Carly said smiling a full and wide smile now. "Tomorrow's the iCarly rehearsal, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Freddie walked away and was close to the door. He felt like walking down the many flights of stairs instead of going down the elevator. He really wants some time alone and he doesn't think that his mother will do him any good when he would go home. "See you tomorrow, Carly. Bye."

"Bye, Freddie." Carly said and gave him a small wave. The smile on her face slowly goes away and turns into a frown. Freddie quickly left because he couldn't stand to see Carly upset like that.

As Freddie was walking downstairs, out of the Spencer's apartment and out of the Bushwell Hotel, he thought that was the worst break ups he ever had with a girl. Carly was Freddie's third girlfriend and thought that she could have been the one for him, but when she dumped him, a second thought of his told him that she can't be the one. He would rather be rejected by her than to be dumped because breaking up is hard to deal with afterwards.

His first girlfriend was Valerie, but she used him so she could have him as her technical producer for the show. He, Carly and Sam heard from one of their friends that Valerie has a web show that she runs with Jonah and her cousin. Apparently, Valerie and Jonah are dating and Sam thought they would be a perfect couple because they're both ugly in their own special way. Freddie and Carly agreed to that. His second girlfriend was Wendy and they have been dating for two months, but he doesn't remember why they broke up, they just did. After Wendy, came Carly and that was the longest relationship he ever had which was for one year and five months. Today was the day they broke up and Freddie never felt depressed before...except the time when Sam exposed his darkest secret about he had never been kissed by a girl, but he figures that's different and the emotions he's feeling right now doesn't compare what he felt back then.

Freddie was walking out on the sidewalk with his hands inside his pockets and his head looking down not even paying attention and caring where he's going. Suddenly, the blue and gray ish color sky turned gray darker and so were the clouds. The sound of thunder was heard from above, and once Freddie lifted his head to look up, the rain started to drizzle down. He was sure to get a cold from being outside in the rain because he didn't even bother to go back to his home to grab a jacket. All he has on was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Freddie doesn't really mind the cold anyway, he got used to it after a while because as he kept walking, he strangely got warm.

Freddie was close to Groovy Smoothie and thought about he should drown his sorrows over his favorite smoothie...then a flashback instantly hit him and he thought about the last date he had with Carly and it was at that place. Freddie sighed and walked away. Where's he going? He has no idea, but he'll be back home soon before his mother would start to worry and would call the police. Freddie kept walking until he stopped at a familiar place that happened to be his favorite in his childhood. It was the park and Freddie remembered when he and Carly were on the playground. He pushed Carly on the swing, and when they were swinging together, they would see how high they would go. Freddie loves those memories that he has when they were dating.

Freddie walks over there and rain begins to pour more, but that doesn't bother him or stops him from going. Freddie looked all around and was going to sit on the bench to think about himself and Carly what happened one year and five months ago. When he approached closer to the bench he saw someone sitting down on it with its head hung low and has dirty blonde hair. Her arms were folded onto her lap and her legs were close together. He wasn't sure if those were her tears or if it was the rain that's streaking down her cheeks. Something inside of Freddie made him sit down next to her and there was no reason that he could think of why he did that. When he looked at the face closer, he instantly recognized who she was.

"Sam?" Freddie asked her name wanting to be sure if that was the real fearless Sam Puckett crying instead of being mistaken by a different girl that could look like her. He was surprised to see his friend looking so sad, crying, and so...invulnerable. He had never seen her cry before and this is new to him. He hates it when girls cry. He has no idea how to make them feel better without saying anything wrong to upset them even worse - from his past experiences, girls can be very emotional.

The blonde haired demon that he knows sniffed and muttered. "Go away, Benson. Don't you have someone else to annoy? Go make out with Carly or something."

Freddie winced when she said Carly's name. She just had to say it. During his walk to the park, it took all of what he could do to make him forget about the break up and Carly. Well, he could never forget her. He will always remember the good times with her and even when he moves onto a different girl. "Carly and I broke up."

"About time," Freddie wasn't startled about Sam's lack of sympathy for him. "I was always sick of you two making out and you guys keep doing that as if I wasn't even in the same room."

"Sorry," Freddie muttered his apology to the blonde who apparently stopped crying, but still kept her head down looking at the wet grass. "Were you crying?"

"I am a Puckett, and Pucketts don't show their emotions. They never cry. It's a sign of weakness something that you have." Sam told him and he knew she wouldn't admit it.

"It's okay to cry, Sam." Freddie told her honestly. "What happened?"

"Like you care," Sam wiped her nose and made a long sigh. "Isn't your mother worried that you're going to catch a cold?"

"Sam," Freddie said being concerned in the situation. "What happened?"

The once strong and aggressive blonde turned away. There's one thing that Freddie knows and that is he had never seen her so broken, depressed, and especially crying. She had never really showed that expression to anyone...well, maybe Carly, but this is the first time for him that he witnessed her soft side. "My mother...kicked me out." She has always said bad things about her mother that she never feeds Sam, and from the looks of it, her mother seems selfish, but he wonders why Sam cares now. "She found out she's pregnant and kicked me out because there wouldn't be enough room for the three of us since there's only two bedrooms in the house. One for me and one for her."

"What about Melanie?" Freddie asked about his sister because she visits her during the holidays or some kind of break the boarding school give her.

"Her and I share the same room," Sam answered looking at the grass once again. "Now, my mother's worried there won't be enough room so she kicked me thinking it was for the best since I'm sixteen years old now and her parents disowned her when she was pregnant with me and Melanie. She took herself at that age and she expects me to do the same. I was going to tell Carly this, but since you're here, you're the first to know."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Freddie apologized to her having his arm around her shoulders and rubbing it soothingly.

"Do you care?" Sam asked finally looking at him.

Her eyes went wide when she felt someone's lips on hers...and that someone's lips happen to be Freddie's. The last time she had ever kissed him was on the fire escape...they were sharing their first kiss together that both of them it would be their last, but apparently, it wasn't.

"Yes," Freddie said when he let go. Her eyes slowly opened and felt her head was spinning of the gentle kiss they had. "I do care."

"Why did you kiss me?" Sam asked extremely confused.

"Well, I thought you and I were feeling miserable so I kissed you to make you feel better," Freddie answered. "_Do_ you feel better?"

After Sam had a second thought about it, she told him. "You broke up with Carly."

"Your mother doesn't want you."

"And you do?"

"And you kissed back?"

"And your breath smells like sardines?"

"And you're the worst kisser ever."

"I can prove you wrong." Before Freddie could make a remark to that statement, Sam kissed him and his eyes went wide, but when he kissed her back, he allowed himself to relax. After five seconds later, they separated and looked at one another quizzically.

Both of them were thinking the same thing aloud.

"_What just happened_?"


End file.
